1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a diaper, an incontinence guard, a sanitary napkin or the like, whereby the article includes a liquid permeable upper surface and an absorbent structure having an acquisition layer and a storage layer.
2. Background
Absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence guards, sanitary napkins, intended for one single use, are usually constructed by an absorbent structure having the capability to acquire large amounts of liquid under a short period of time, having further the ability to distribute the liquid and to store the liquid. This means that the absorbent structure usually comprises several different layers having different properties with respect to each other. Frequently, the absorbent structure at least comprises a liquid acquisition layer and a liquid storage layer. The liquid storage layer often comprises a cellulosic fluff pulp layer mixed with super absorbent material, which are polymers having the ability to absorb water or bodily fluids many times their own weight. The liquid acquisition layer often comprises a porous fibrous layer of synthetic fibers.
Upon usage of such absorbent articles it is desirable that they are thin and discreet to wear, and that they at the same time can rapidly acquire large amounts of liquids discharged under a short period of time and store this liquid in the article.
EP 0 532 002 relates to an absorbent structure, mainly for use in diapers and incontinence guards. The absorbent structure contains at least 30 percent by weight of a super absorbent material and the super absorbent material exhibits some ability to distribute liquid and resist compression during load. The purpose of the described absorbent structure is to obtain a thin structure having a sufficient absorption capability.
EP 0 752 892 relates to an absorbent structure, mainly for use in diapers and incontinence guards. The absorbent structure contains at least 60 percent by weight of a super absorbent material and the super absorbent material exhibits certain properties. The purpose of the described absorbent structure is to obtain a thin structure having a sufficient absorption capability.
However, it has still been difficult to obtain sufficient liquid acquiring capacity, liquid distribution capacity and liquid storage capacity, which at the same time are thin and discreet to wear.